Angel Eyes
by Titled Heart
Summary: "Every time he walked by, the scent of him sent Logan's grace into a frenzy of want and need." Logan is an angel coming upon his heat. And with his "grace-mate" within reaching distance, he's not sure how he will survive this one. AU Kogan. SPN-ish. Kind of PWP. Suggested wing!kink. Rated M to keep the kiddies away, but nothing too explicit. Bonus scene now added as Part Two!
1. Part One

**_So...I am back to being nervous about posting anything on this site. :P I know I disappear for months on end and it seems like I'm never coming back, but I promise you, I always come back._**

**_Now, to explain this little piece. I've been on a Supernatural kick for the past year. As much as I love my boys of BTR, I love my Destiel just a little more. Except I'm much more comfortable writing BTR. No, I have not seen any of season three so far...not sure I even finished season two, but I am a fan of the music still and I have high hopes that the four will come out as all being boyfriends and everyone will be happy forever and ever. :P But seriously, I started this back in February, finished it about two months ago. Just never got around to editing and posting, until now! I think the last time I glanced at BTR fanfiction (outside of my author alerts, of course) I think I saw something about a half-angel fic, but I can't quite remember what it was about. THIS IS AN AU STORY COMPLETELY. Just want to make that clear. Which is probably what you will be getting from me from now on.  
_**

**_If you guys have any questions, feel free to message me. I'll try to make sure I respond to every single one. And JSaS IS still on hiatus...I've been looking at it more and more lately, rereading certain chapters and trying to find the plot line again. But at this moment in time, it's still on hold. Sorry guys._**

**_Very lightly edited this time, guys. I apologize in advance for the stilted plot development, this was written months at a time.  
_**

* * *

Logan gave a shudder of absolute relief, his joints popping and pulling into place with a kind of painful pleasure that only came with the release of his wings. They had been pressed tightly into his back for far too long, almost a week to be precise. There was no room on the bus for him to stretch out fully, and even then, he wouldn't want to. It was hard enough keeping his feathers clean by himself without the help of his messy friends.

Namely Carlos and his affinity for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches...sans peanut butter. Logan couldn't even count the number of times his wings, dragging against the ground as large as they had become over the years, had been caked at the bottom in drying food due to the Latino's inability to keep clean while eating a simple sandwich. The boy was a menace to angels everywhere.

Then there was James with his Cuda products. The hair spray always settled on him and made his wings so stiff, it almost hurt. His feathers would pull harshly from his back at the end of the day, almost to the point of ripping themselves out from sticking together so tough. Not to mention the cologne somehow seemed to get up under the feathers and settle on the sensitive skin there, making him itch in places he couldn't really reach most of the time. Then came the embarrassing moments where Kendall would walk around and see him rubbing his back against a door frame, face flushed in irritation. And of course the blonde would chuckle at him and walk around all day with a smug smile on his face.

Kendall was probably the only one who didn't have any gross habits or annoying beauty products to put him through torture. No, he had a whole other way of going about that. Just being around him set Logan's heart racing with emotion and hormones. Every time he walked by, the scent of him sent Logan's grace into a frenzy of want and need.

He never thought he would find his soul mate in a human, it wasn't very common. His family had been very against him going to LA with his human companions in the first place. He could only imagine what they would think when he told them he had found a potential mate in one of them. Castiel wouldn't mind though, his estranged brother hadn't been heard from in a few years since he had run off with his college buddy and mated without their parents consent. But he still called every once in a while to check in and make sure his baby brother wasn't chafing under the parental eye.

Logan still remembered the night his brother left, shaking out his black wings indignantly as his parents explained that he was forbidden to see Dean again. Not yet a man by angel standards, but still as determined as one, Castiel had stalked off to his bedroom with quick strides; an eight year old Logan trailing behind him.

"Cassie?" Logan had called out, watching from his brother's doorway as the older angel had angrily thrown the contents of a drawer into a duffel bag. "Cassie? What makes Dean so important?" Castiel had paused in his frenzied packing and sighed, looking at Logan with sad eyes.

"Logan. You'll understand it one day. I promise. When you meet the person whose soul calls out to you like no one else's ever has before, and it's so warm and comforting that all you want to do is curl your grace around it and protect it forever," He paused, placing both hands on the younger angel's shoulders and squeezing lightly. "You'll know you've met your soul mate. And nothing will ever keep you apart."

Logan had sniffled as Castiel straightened back up and began throwing things around once more. "But I need you too." He had whimpered. Cas had smiled at him affectionately.

"I'll only be a phone call away, Logie. I promise. But I need to do this. I need to be with Dean." He had gathered Logan into a bear hug, the most physical he had ever been with anyone in the family his whole life. He had pulled away, ruffled the dark hair on Logan's forehead, then grabbed his bags and within a flash he was gone.

Logan definitely understood what he had meant now. Kendall's soul's call to him was the sweetest music his grace had ever heard. He now got exactly what Cas meant when he had said he would want to protect him.

When Jo had left and Kendall was so damned depressed, his grace would reach out for him subconsciously to comfort him, and most of the time he could catch it before it really reached his friend. But then there were the times that he didn't catch it in time, and he could _feel_ the way Kendall's soul intertwined with his so effortlessly, as it should be seeing as they were two halves of an ethereal whole.

Kendall always had a look of awe on his face the few times that happened. Logan attributed it to him not having been around angels his entire life. Only Logan. Because the main "angel cities" were far too crowded for the brunette's family.

But after almost half a year, the awe had turned much darker. There was more tension between the two than normal lately. And Logan was not oblivious.

He could see the lust curling around Kendall's soul, and he knew it was directed at him. And the closer he came to his heat, the more his grace was reaching out toward the blonde. Well, reaching is too delicate a term. It was more like a starved, caged lion slamming against its bars when fresh meat is held out for it in a teasing manner.

He was going to have to lock himself away in his room once that heat hit. There was no way he was going to end up jumping his friend, no matter how much said friend wanted him. He wasn't even sure when it was exactly that Kendall was suddenly okay with being with other guys, if it wasn't always there latently; but he wasn't going to complain. Maybe they could talk about it after he was done with his three days of excruciating pain due to lack of sexual intercourse to ease the ache.

As a submissive, he went into heat once every year, his body craving the seed of a mate. In being a submissive, he was able to get pregnant as well. Not really an unusual concept in the angel world, but humans found it a bit off putting. Not that his parents were all that excited that he had been born a submissive, but they weren't going to argue.

But he was still a few days off, and the itch in his wings could not be ignored any longer. He needed a good, thorough grooming and he needed it now. And he was so thankful they were back at the apartment so that he could go into their large bathroom and actually spread out his wings this time.

If he thought he could control himself so close to his heat, he would ask Kendall to help him. But the blonde had disappeared as soon as they arrived back anyway, so he couldn't ask him even if he wanted to.

He stretched one wing out in front of him, bending it slightly so as to reach the very tip where something had already caught on the further most feather. Maybe grooming himself would be a little more difficult this time. His wings seemed to have grown even larger since the last time, and he wasn't sure he would be able to reach them all on his own. He may have to swallow down his insecurities and ask for help anyway.

Maybe James would be willing to help him make his feathers perfectly straight again. The way they tugged at the skin was enough to drive a person insane. And he didn't trust Carlos not to pluck one out, it wouldn't be the first time.

He peeled the t-shirt from his skin, throwing it into his laundry basket by the door in the bathroom. Another shudder racked his body, and he could feel the feathers crisscrossing in the most uncomfortable ways. He breathed out a deep sigh, already having chosen to just get James to help him. At least he would be able to sleep better that night.

Logan turned around to the open door way, his lungs already drawing in the air to call out for James. He choked on that air though when he saw his tall, blonde, and handsome best friend standing in the door way, watching him with those deep green eyes and an unreadable expression on his face. But Logan could see the inner workings of his soul, and how he was full of sexual frustration. Heat spiked through Logan's body, and his grace fought against his tight control to reach out and join with Kendall.

"Hey Kendall, thought you disappeared." Logan coughed out, suddenly aware he was missing his shirt and feeling all the more exposed for it despite the fact that his wings were out and on display.

"Nah, mom asked me to grab the mail while we were in the lobby." The blonde explained, his eyes trailing from tip to tip on his wings in a way that seared Logan's skin without even touching it. "What are you up to? You don't normally walk around with your wings out. Not since Carlos decided to borrow those feathers last year." A small smirk had made its way onto Kendall's face.

Logan shuddered in a completely different way, more out of irritation this time. "Yeah, it's not borrowing if it can't be put back." He argued, his arms crossing over his chest. "But I haven't had them out all week, and they need to be groomed. I can't reach all of them so I was just about to ask James to help me out. You know him and the whole looking good thing."

Kendall's eyes darkened and narrowed simultaneously, and his jealousy and possessiveness reached out to Logan like a slap in the face. It was quite shocking.

"Yeah, well James is actually already asleep in his room." The blonde bit out. "So if you need help, I'd be more than willing to offer my...assistance."

Goosebumps erupted all over the surface of his flesh, and he could feel his wings beginning to dampen close to the junction at his back.

"Um. Y-yeah. That'd be great, actually. I need some help with most of the back. And I'm pretty sure Carlos threw some gum in there somewhere last week." He babbled, turning away from the utterly sexual gaze his friend had settled on him, a dark blush beginning to creep up his neck. He reached down to grasp at one of the large bottles of holy water they kept in the bathroom for Logan's wings. Regular water just wouldn't do for those black feathers, all it did was chafe and burn later.

He didn't quite expect to straighten up and have Kendall breathing down his neck, but as he felt the soft air moving against his neck, that's exactly what had happened. He wrestled back a moan into a strangled grunt at the back of his throat before he turned around to be face to face with the boy. Logan pushed the bottle of water toward Kendall silently, his eyes never quite meeting his friend's gaze.

"Um, you know what to do right?" He shuffled awkwardly, his wings beginning to flitter a little impatiently behind him, or maybe they were just quivering with anticipation.

Kendall's lips quirked up in a wide, leering smile. "Yeah, I know what to do." he mumbled out, roughly.

Logan had a quip on the tip of his tongue, but it was forgotten as Kendall unexpectedly buried his hands in the soft feathers of his wings. He gasped loudly, not even able to hold back the sound, even if he had really wanted to. It almost felt as if tiny sparks of electricity were traveling up the super sensitive nerves of the appendages and straight to his groin.

"What's wrong, _Logie_?" Kendall breathed into his ear, their chests pressing together intimately. The brunette's breath caught in his throat, so overwhelmed by the sultry pleasure that spread from Kendall's hands in his wings down to every nerve ending in his body.

"_Kendall_-" Logan groaned out, shuddering violently as Kendall moved to the downy soft lower feathers. He bit his lip, drawing a little bit of blood to the surface, making his lower lip plump up.

Kendall was staring at him darkly, watching his teeth on his lip with lust sparking in his eyes. "Logan." He rasped, making sure Logan looked at him before saying anything else, the brunette panting and his natural oils starting to coat his wings and Kendall's hands. "Nobody else touches your wings, do you understand me?"

Logan barely got his desperate nod completed before Kendall had captured his swollen lip with his mouth and then proceeded to make the brunette lose his train of thought completely. He almost forgot what they were originally doing until he felt a splash of room temperature water against the back of one wing, then a hand following it through the feathers. Logan shuddered once again as so many different pleasurable feelings passed over him, his mouth still being devoured by the blonde.

Kendall moved down to his neck as he continued straightening out each and every feather, never neglecting a single one. Each stray was put back in its place after being doused in holy water. And he never stopped peppering Logan's flesh in little kisses that had him panting by the time he knew there wasn't a single feather left on his wings that hadn't been lavved in attention.

Now his body was filled with a whole new tension. Kendall was still rubbing on the underside of his wings, brushing over his walnut sized glands teasingly, his fingers becoming coated in Logan's natural oils and spreading out through the feathers once again. A light blush crept up onto Logan's cheeks at how wet he was becoming. It had been a while since his wings had been manhandled, if ever at all.

Kendall inhaled deeply at his shoulder, his tongue reaching out to taste the skin beneath his lips sensually. Logan whined in the back of his throat, trying to find the strength to leave the room. He could feel his heat kick starting itself, and if he didn't get away soon, he may not be able to hold himself back. It was possibly the worst situation for himself to be in; his heat beginning and being around his soul mate.

There was no way his grace melding to Kendall's soul permanently and opening his body up for a child wouldn't freak the blonde out completely. He couldn't risk it.

He pushed Kendall back quickly and bolted from the room, throwing doors shut behind him to keep the blonde from hindering his retreat. He closed his bedroom door behind him, and used the key to lock it from the inside, throwing the piece of metal into a drawer on his night stand. He was lucky that he had already prepared for his heat, and his mini fridge was fully stocked. If he didn't take the proper precautions, like locking the door from the inside, the next three days would be pure hell for everyone in the apartment. His heat practically made him an animal, and nobody was safe from his sexual advances during that time.

His skin was already beginning to raise goose bumps where liquid fire was spreading through his veins. His own oils were beginning to drip onto the carpet beneath him. Logan whimpered as his erection strained against his jeans painfully.

The clothes were the next thing to go. He would just have to ride it out naked. There was no way he could keep from ruining his clothes at this point, not with the way his body was swimming in oil.

A noise left his mouth again as he laid down on his bed, his hand immediately wrapping around his leaking cock and stroking quickly. The release was quick to come, but just as quick to recede into more want. More _need_. More of something only a mate could completely sate within him.

XOXOXOX

He wasn't sure what had pulled him from the shallow pools of his subconscious mind. Sleep had finally hit his exhausted body more than twelve hours after trapping himself within his room. He was almost shocked at how clear his mind was at that point in time, he could see where he had clawed at the door in an attempt to get at whoever in the apartment could fill him.

Logan wiped away the sweat that dripped down the side of his face. The worst part of the heat was how no matter how many baths he took after, he was still so sticky for about a week after he went through his cycle. His oil coated his skin for a long time afterward to tempt any dominant male within the vicinity.

It would be even more humiliating had he been in a city of actual angels, not just one that was named from them or had only a few residing within its city limits.

A fire spread from his abdomen, and he moaned lowly. How was he going to even live through the next two and a half days? Masturbation only got you so far before it became useless.

Logan rolled over back onto his stomach, his hips undulating against the mattress, rubbing his hard cock into the soft bed to relieve some of his ache. His ass stuck up in the air, searching for some kind of relief from the ache in his body. He was so caught up in the torture his body was enduring, he didn't hear the body move up behind him.

The brunette almost jumped out of his skin when he felt cool hands press into his thighs. A gasp escaped his throat as he turned and stared, wide-eyed, at Kendall, who was watching him with fire in his eyes.

"Kendall..." Logan breathed, his body tingling from every nerve ending the blonde touched with his magical hands. "What are you-how did you-" He couldn't even complete his own sentences, easily getting distracted with every massage into his sensitive skin. It was purely non-sexual in the most sexual way possible. He blew out a breath, his wings straining against his self control to stretch out in complete submission.

"How did you get in?" His voice was gravel coming out of his mouth, his eyes were closed, fluttering in ecstasy. All he had wanted for the longest time was for this blonde man-boy to want him and accept every part of him. And his lust driven mind was in control enough to convince him that that is what was going on at that point in time.

"I picked the lock when you wouldn't let me in after you started beating it down a few hours ago." The blonde's voice had taken on its own dark quality, and Logan could _taste_ the desire exuding from his best friend in waves. "I don't know why you won't let me...take care of you." Logan watched as Kendall pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and smoothed his hand down the small of the brunette's back and over his ass.

Logan hissed, exercising the last of his control to roll away, pulling a pillow from behind his head to cover his hard cock. He shuffled on his back awkwardly until his wings were no longer being pinched and glared at his friend.

"Kendall, you need to leave. Right now." He warned, already feeling his need to mate building inside him. If his friend didn't leave soon, there was no telling what Logan was bound to do. And wouldn't _that_ just be extremely awkward in the morning. Despite all the touch and caressing Kendall was doing at that moment, there was no way he wanted Logan as a mate. Nor did Logan really want to be with anyone who wouldn't become his mate. Soulmate or not, Kendall still had a choice where Logan did not.

Kendall reached out and pulled the pillow away from Logan's weakened fingers, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip. "Logan. I don't want to leave. I want to take care of you." His matter of fact tone had Logan turning away, closing his eyes against the tears his self restraint was causing him to shed. His body was willing, but his mind wanted so much more.

"I can't control myself for much longer, Kendall. You need to get out now." His body deflated as he felt his friend move off the bed, a tear tracking down his cheek as he tried to will the disappointment from his body. It wouldn't matter in a few minutes anyway, without the presence of another body in the room, he was bound to lose his mind once again and become crazed with his need for sex. He heard the lock click into place on the door, and breathed deeply to stop the sobs that were threatening to tear from his body.

"I'm not leaving you." Logan jumped at the sound of Kendall's voice next to his ear, a hand trailing over his face to wipe away the tears. He was out of the bed within seconds, pacing bare-assed in front of the blonde as he pulled at the hair on his head in frustration while Kendall watched from the mattress, looking calm as could be.

"No, Kendall. You need to leave. I don't want you to be in here." He raised his voice, hoping the louder he was, the more serious he would be taken. The blonde's head lolled to the side as he leaned back on an arm. "Do you not understand what I'm going through here? Kendall, I'm in _heat_. Meaning I need to fuck everything that moves right now, and you're the only thing in this room that is moving besides me!" He used emphatic gestures to try to get the point across, but Kendall remained stoic as he watched Logan with passionate eyes. "I'm not joking, Kendall. I don't want to just...just _fuck_ you."

Kendall stood from the bed finally, walking slowly up to the pacing brunette, as if he were some caged animal that needed to be approached with caution. Though, with the way he was feeling, it wasn't far from the truth.

"What if I _want_ you to fuck me?" Kendall asked, standing a mere foot away from Logan. His hands in his pocket, bringing Logan's attention to the very prominent erection forming in the taller male's pants.

Logan let out a slow breath, tearing his eyes away from his friend's crotch and back up to Kendall's face. "I still don't want to. Because..." He let out a pained whimper. He really didn't want to be having confession time in the middle of his heat. It was so cliched and pathetic of him. But there was no way he could get around it at this point. "I don't want to because I'd rather it mean something. I've wanted to make love with you for years. I've wanted you to become a part of me for as long as I can remember. My grace calls out to your soul like it's my own personal heaven." Logan bit his lip and looked away, not wanting to chance seeing Kendall's freaked out face.

"Logan." Kendall tried reaching out, but the brunette danced out of his reach, continuing his pacing closer to the door. He would have left long ago, but nobody in the apartment was safe from his needs, so he would never chance it. It was still amazing that he was so in control with Kendall in the room. But then again, his soulmate _would_ cancel out all the negative things that came along with being in heat. "_Logan._" The command in Kendall's voice made Logan immediately give in to the dominance, as was his submissive nature. Kendall reached out and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, pulling his naked body close.

Logan gasped at the pull against his grace, something that had never been initiated before with him. It was as if Kendall was actually curling his own soul around Logan's grace. Kendall kissed the side of Logan's head, and Logan could practically feel the smirk.

"You're not the only one who can do research." Kendall murmured against his skin. "Logan, I love you. I know it's seemed like I'm just...what's the word? Lusting? Does that work for you?" He pulled back to give Logan his smart ass smirk that had the brunette rolling his eyes. "But I'm not. I know what that warm feeling I get around you is. I know the meaning of being soul mates. It scares the shit out of me sometimes, but mostly, I just want to be with you. I want to take care of you like you deserve." He reached out and ran his hand through Logan's feathers, spreading the oil that was seeping from them. "I _love_ you, Logan. So..." He paused and moved Logan's chin with his finger tips so that the brunette was looking at him. "Why don't you just listen to me, let me kiss you, and let's get down to relieving some of this...stress you have built up."

The devil may care smile that lit up Kendall's face at the word 'stress' had Logan's heart beating double time. It was as if his wildest dreams were coming true, and he just wanted to bask in the feeling of euphoria. So he grinned and allowed Kendall's lips to take possession of his.


	2. Part Two

_So, everyone seemed to really like this story, and that's awesome! I really appreciate all the reviews and hugely nice things you guys have said! I do have another Kogan angel fic in the works, but it won't be finished for a little while. And I was reading through some reviews today because I was taking a break from leveling my hunter in WoW (yes, I'm a nerd...and I took four days off for the release of the new expansion...) and I suddenly got inspired!_

_So this is for all of you who reviewed this story and made it one of my most loved fics! A little snippet from their lives after chapter one, with implied mPreg._

_Timeline is relative. There is no clear indication of when this is taking place, so you may use your imaginations and determine where you would LIKE it to take place. Immediately after part one, a few years later, etc. It's all in your hands as the reader! Love you guys!_

_And I gotta send out some love to my soul sister. I didn't even say anything in the first part, but she's the whole reason these angel fics have been written. She loves SPN and got me into the series, without her, there would be no awesome winged Logan...or possibly Kendall...foreshadowinggggggg...:P_

* * *

Logan lay in the hospital bed, sweat drying to his forehead and his breathing still a little labored. Splitting ones grace off to create a new being while at the same time pushing that being from your body was definitely not a simple task.

He traced a finger down the side of the newborn babies face, watching the soft skin ripple as muscles contracted at the touch. Logan would go through the pain all over again if it gave him this perfect little being every time.

Kendall lowered himself behind him on the small hospital bed, his arm gingerly resting over his hip so he could play with the sleeping babe's toes. Logan could feel his lips curve up into a smile on the back of his shoulder.

"He's beautiful, Logan." Kendall stated, and Logan made a soft noise of agreement, still so wrapped up in watching this part of him sleep.

It took another few minutes of silence before Logan could actually look back at his mate. The glow only his eyes could see coming from the child firmly in place in the baby's chest assured him that things would be alright.

"Thank you, Kendall." Logan whispered hoarsely, his voice had yet to recover from all the pained screams that had torn out of him. "Thank you for our miracle." Kendall smiled in a lop-sided fashion, something he had obviously picked up from the brunette angel over the years.

"No, thank you. For giving me everything I never knew I wanted and more." And then the blonde dipped down and kissed Logan on the lips before he could make a remark about how cheesy he was being.

Logan rolled his eyes once Kendall had pulled away so the blonde could see it and turned back to the baby cradled to his side on the bed.

"So you ready for this? Angel fledglings are much different than human babies." Logan smoothed a hand over the baby's patch of downy soft blonde hair. Kendall kissed the back of Logan's shoulder once again.

"Isn't he half human anyway?" Logan shook his head softly.

"No, he's all angel. Even with part of your soul within him, he has a grace inside. Not his own soul. When he moves on, our great father will call upon him to be part of heaven's army and he will mate, not fall in and out of love." Logan smiled softly, he was particularly fond of that last part. It meant he would never have to see his son suffer the trials and tribulations of heartache at the hands of another. Only himself if he couldn't convince his grace-mate of their inevitability.

"So, one day you'll be called into heaven and I won't ever see you again?" Kendall's voice wavered slightly on the question and Logan's eyebrows furrowed as he turned his head slightly to look him in his sad green eyes.

"Kendall, you are my mate. I will never be without for as long as my grace remains whole. Be that here on earth or up in heaven. Your soul will become one with my grace when you pass on and I will not remain here on earth once you have. I may have been born here, but heaven is our true home." The conviction in his voice had Kendall smiling, a hand smoothing down a large black wing that pressed against his body. Logan released the tension in his shoulders almost involuntarily as his wing was massaged in a completely nonsexual way.

"That's good. Because I don't think I ever want to be without you. We've been a team for so long, I don't think I would know what to do by myself anymore." Logan laughed at the incredulous look on Kendall's face, a quick shout that he ceased as soon as he realized what he had done.

And apparently the suddenly squirming bundle resting against his side heard it too. Whines of protest began softly until they turned into full out crying. Logan picked up the newborn and bounced him slightly, his eyes wide in fear.

"Why isn't he stopping?" The brunette angel asked loud enough to be heard over the wailing. Kendall shook his head and shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" He pulled himself off the bed and stood up to pace, much like he had while Logan was giving birth. It was his tell, his habit for when he was working through solutions in his head. Logan shushed the babe as softly as he could, bouncing him slightly.

Kendall paused in his pacing and walked over to Logan, grabbing hold of one of his wings and bring it to the front around the newborns back. The wailing calmed to whimpering as tiny hands touch soft feathers. Logan gasped at the completely different feeling of his son finding comfort in his wings. It was almost as if he could read his mind.

"He's hungry." Logan stated with zero question as to if he were correct. Kendall wasted no time calling for a nurse to bring them a bottle as Logan was once again in wonder of this child they had created together.

"How did you know?" Logan asked Kendall, watching the blonde watch them closely. He shrugged.

"You act like you can hear even the most hidden thought in my head when I'm folded in your wings. I figured a piece of you would feel that ten-fold." He shrugged again, a pink hue coming to his cheeks as if he were embarrassed to have said something so profound.

"Well, that makes zero sense." Logan winked at him and went back to watching and listening to the baby gurgle and rustle around in his wings in impatience. Thankfully the nurse came quickly with a four ounce bottle and left the family to it.

"What are we going to name him?" Kendall asked, rubbing a hand over the baby's head and down his soft back. Logan shrugged, not fully prepared to answer that question quite yet.

"It's not uncommon for a fledgling to go a week or so without a name. The name has to be perfect and suit the grace within. We'll figure it out soon enough. Won't we little boy?" He cooed at the lazy looking bundle in his arms, the newborns dark blue eyes starting to droop as the nipple started sliding from his mouth. Logan caught a slip of drool before it could hit his wings. "Yep, you're just like your daddy. Falling asleep after you've eaten." Kendall laughed as Logan talked about the blonde father to the baby.

"When will his wings grow?" He had so many questions, and while Logan was still in a good mood, he was going to ask them. He'd get yelled at later for not reading everything Logan had bough him to read.

Logan slowly transferred the sleeping babe over to the blonde's arms, pushing the fluffy blonde hair back once he was settled so it stood straight up. "It won't be until he's about two or three. When he walks more. It's going to be like teething, lots of scratching, lots of whining. I wonder what color they will be. I can't wait until his eyes finally turn to their color." He was just excited about the whole thing.

"Let's just get him home first. Your brother is coming to see us in a few weeks so he can bond with his new nephew, and Dean is coming with him. So hopefully he'll be sleeping through the night by then." Kendall leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead softly, and Logan felt his heart melt all over again. "And hopefully we'll have a name for you by then, mister. Can't go around calling you 'baby' all the time. My name is not Justin Bieber. You hear that?" The blonde nuzzled the baby's cheek as he spoke quietly, making Logan chuckle.

He wasn't sure how his life could get any better.


End file.
